1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image frame processing technology and, more particularly, to an image frame processing technology generating an image frame sequence adapted to a variety of rendering conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement in the technology for fabricating thin displays such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays and with reduction in the price thereof, there are now a variety of display devices available around us for reproduction of moving images.
The specification of displayable image data including frame rate and resolution differs according to the types of the display. According to the related art, image data output from an image rendering apparatus are processed in the display device so that images adapted to that display are generated. In this arrangement, there will be an increase in the manpower required to develop circuits and software with an increase in the variety of frame rate and resolution that the display should be adapted to. The processing load placed on the display device is also increased in association with this.